1. Field
The invention relates to a thin film transistor substrate, a display apparatus having the thin film transistor substrate, and a method of manufacturing the thin film transistor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes pixels and an image display layer driven by the pixels. As the image display layer, various image display layers such as a liquid crystal layer, an electrowetting layer, an electrophoretic layer, etc., are used.
Each pixel includes a pixel electrode connected to a thin film transistor and a common electrode to which a common voltage is applied. The thin film transistor is turned on in response to a gate signal. The turned-on thin film transistor receives a data voltage and applies the data voltage to the pixel electrode. The image display layer is driven by an electric field formed by the pixel electrode to which the data voltage is applied and the common electrode to which the common voltage is applied, and displays the image.
The display apparatus, which includes the liquid crystal layer as the image display layer, is classified into an in-plane switching (“IPS”) mode, a vertical alignment (“VA”) mode, and a plane-to-line switching (“PLS”) mode according to the method of driving the liquid crystal layer.